


Found in Forbidden Nights

by kingstonkingdom



Category: Alex Kingston - Fandom, kinglet
Genre: BAFTAs, F/M, britannias
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstonkingdom/pseuds/kingstonkingdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George is looking forward to tonight. He is getting honored. What is not to be happy about? The closer he gets to the Britianna's, the more anxious he gets. No, not about the award, but about seeing her again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found in Forbidden Nights

**Author's Note:**

> After seeing those pictures of Alex and George together, it gave me lots of feels. I had to write something about it. It was very impromptu, but here it is. =]

George is looking forward to tonight. He is getting honored. What is not to be happy about? The closer he gets to the Britianna's, the more anxious he gets. No, not about the award, but about seeing her again. 

Her seat is only a few tables away from him. He thinks to himself how incredibility distracting this is going to be, but he doesn't mind. Just makes it less obvious to steal glimpses of those gorgeous curls. 

Their eyes meet and she shoots him a smile that stops him dead in his tracks. Did she notice that pause in his movement? She answers that question, as she approaches him. 

"Are you that surprised to see me, dear?" Alex chimes as she puts her arm out for a hug. 

George never has problems talking to women, but something about her makes him feel like a preteen all over again. 

"Oh..ah..yes..I mean...always good to see you." George manages to eventually stutter coherent words out of his mouth as he says them into her curls, pulling away from their hug.

"What? Forgot how it feels to talk to a real woman? After all the teenagers you date, I'm not surprised." She says with a smirk and a sexy chuckle. 

It took George a second to catch what she said. He was so distracted by the way her curls bounce as she speaks and the way her eyes crinkle when she laughs. 

He then lets out a laugh and immediately regrets it. It was a laugh so over the top and loud, and he can tell by Alex’s reaction that she thinks so too, as she begins to laugh with him. 

After they both settle, George responds with “A real woman. That’s exactly what you are. A real and beautiful woman." 

He starts off in light-hearted tone, but by the time he finishes his statement, there is sincerity in his voice. His eyes meet hers. Those beautiful green eyes looking directly into his, with a faint smile and a tint of pink in her cheeks. The room is filling up with other award attendees, but all he can see is her face. He begs for these seconds to turn into hours so they can stay like this, but it is interrupted by the producers’ assistant beckoning George for one last minute rehearsal. 

It is Alex who breaks their silence. “Well George, seems that you are needed elsewhere. We can chat later, and congratulations.” 

She reaches over and gives his hand a little squeeze before turning around and walking back to her seat. George lingers a few more seconds to watch the way her body naturally sways as she walks.

Showtime. Finally, and George has the best seat in the house. A perfect view of Alex. Throughout the show, he finds himself looking her way quite often, noticing things he has never noticed in any women before. The way her curls bounce when she laughs. The way she holds her glass to take a sip. He begins to notice she is stealing glances at him as well, shooting him a smirk or a wink if she catches him admiring her. It became a fun game they would play back and forth. 

They kept at it for most of the show. But when it came time for Ralph to speak, her demeanor changed, and George took notice. She did not look at George one time during Ralphs time on stage, but he watched her the entire time. Her face was like stone, bearing no emotion. She put her head down a few times, pretending to fumble with her dress or the napkin in her lap, but George knew that was a fallacy. Love has never treated George the way that it had treated Alex. He doesn’t know how she feels right now, but he knows how he feels watching her, and it hurts him.

As soon as Ralph walks off stage, her eyes finally meet Georges’ again. She flashes a smile attempting to hide how she is feeling, and he flashes one back. These gestures are not flirtatious, but an exchange between friends. He has been friends with Alex for a long time, and can read people well. She puts on a strong front, but he knows that she can be vulnerable. During the commercial break, he cannot stand it any longer. He walks over to her, starting casual conversation with the other members of her table, and eventually making it to her. He stands behind her and puts his hands on her shoulders, then leans down to whisper something in her ear. 

“You look absolutely beautiful tonight.” He is sure that she already knows this, and that it cannot bandage the scars that have just been opened up, but he had to try. She turns her head around and looks up at him, and says “Thank You.”, and cocks her head to the side to rest it on his hand that is still on her shoulder. He gives her shoulders a gentle squeeze and makes his way back to his table. 

Commercial break is over. The show continues and him and Alex get back to their cat-and-mouse flirtatious match. Eventually the time comes for George to accept his award. It takes everything in him to not look at Alex while giving his speech because he knows that once his eyes meet hers, there is no possible way he could look away. 

After returning from backstage following receiving his award, the show is over and he cannot find Alex anywhere. But she has found him. She walks up behind him and whispers “Congratulations again, dear.”, into his ear in her deep sultry tone. 

He turns around and is face to face with this beautiful woman again. Alex asks him “So, the after party? Are you going?”

He responds with “Well I was hoping to have an after party of my own, but it would be no fun by myself.” George desperately hopes that she catches on to what he is getting at. 

Of course Alex does, responding with, “Okay, then. Your place or mine?” complete with a wink and the sexiest smile George has ever seen.


End file.
